spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Transporter
__NOEDITSECTION__ Part bodyguard, part courier, all professional, the Transporter is called in when something fragile or sensitive absolutely, positively must get from Point A to Point B in one piece. Trained to protect his cargo at any cost, the Transporter is the ideal smuggler in any threatening terrain. Attributes: Dexterity and Wisdom are of highest importance to the Transporter, who needs swift reflexes and keen senses to avoid trouble before it starts. Constitution is also highly valued for times when the Transporter needs to shield his cargo from harm. Core Ability 'Watchful' Whenever you spend 1 action die to boost your Defense, you may roll the action die and add its result to your Initiative Count. Class Abilities 'Protect the Package' At Level 1, once per session, you may designate any 1 other character, animal, or Medium or smaller item as your “cargo.” Whenever a human or animal cargo is within 15 ft. of you and its Initiative Count and/or Reflex save is lower than yours (before cover and other effects are applied), whichever of these statistics is lower than yours become equal to yours. At Level 5, whenever you receive a cover identity, your cargo gains a cover identity — or false shipping papers — with an identical game effect. This benefit is lost if your cover identity is blown or you designate a new cargo. At Level 9, whenever your cargo is within 15 ft. of you and its Defense is lower than yours (before cover and other effects are applied), its Defense becomes equal to yours. 'Take the Hit I' At Level 2, when an adjacent character, animal, or Medium or smaller item is hit with a melee or unarmed attack, you may make a Reflex save (DC equal to 1/2 the attack check result, rounded up). With success, you and the attack’s original target switch physical places and the attack hits you instead. 'Take the Hit II' At Level 7, when an adjacent character, animal, or Medium or smaller item is hit with a ranged attack, you may make a Reflex save (DC equal to the attack check result). With success, you and the attack’s original target switch physical places and the attack his you instead. 'You Better Think Again' At Level 3, when your cargo is within 15 ft. of you, you gain a bonus with Resolve checks made during a Stand Off equal to 1/2 your class level (rounded up). At Level 7, when your cargo is attacked while within 15 ft. of you, you may take a Stand Off action targeting the attacker as a free action (thus canceling the attack). You need not spend an action die to take this action. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 4 and 8, you gain an additional Basic Combat or Chase feat. 'The Getaway' At Level 4, once per session during a chase Conflict in which you’re the Prey, you may choose the “That’s Impossible!” Strategy. Further, if you win the Conflict round with this Strategy, you gain 2 additional Advantages (see page 367). At Level 8, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session. Further, if you win the Conflict round with the “That’s Impossible!” Strategy, you gain a total of 3 additional Advantages. 'Evasion I' You can escape many sources of immediate harm. At Level 6, whenever you aren’t and may make a Reflex save to reduce the damage suffered from an attack or event (such as an explosion or successful grenade attack), you instead suffer no damage with a successful save. 'The Switcheroo' At Level 10, once per session if your cargo is somehow stolen, kidnapped, destroyed, killed, or otherwise removed from your presence or eliminated without your consent, you may declare that you had previously replaced it with a reasonably convincing forgery, duplicate, mannequin, or disguised NPC (as appropriate). The decoy may be identified with a successful Analysis (Wis) check (DC 15), though no sooner than 1 minute after you use this ability. After you use this ability, you must spend 1 hour retrieving the actual cargo from its hiding place (usually a safe house or an innocuous location like an airport locker). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes